Cancer prevention research has become a scientific field of major importance. The interdisciplinary nature of the field requires a broad spectrum of applied research skills. In order to meet the need for broadly-trained researchers, the University of Washington and Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center (FHCRC) have implemented and propose to continue the Cancer Prevention Training Program. The Training Program had the following goals: 1) to recruit as trainees talented scientists from a variety of backgrounds; 2) to develop in trainees a broad understanding of the several disciplines pertinent to research in cancer prevention; 3) to assist trainees in acquiring the capacity to design and conduct sound research in cancer prevention; and 4) to provide quality supervision from faculty well-recognized in their respective fields. The proposed program will make available four pre-doctoral and four post- doctoral positions. Pre-doctoral trainees will earn the Ph.D. in Epidemiology or Biostatistics at the University of Washington. Post- doctoral trainees will enter from the field of Epidemiology, Biostatistics, Health Services Research, Health Psychology, Nutrition or other fields relevant to cancer prevention. Post-doctoral trainees may earn an M.P.H. in Epidemiology or Health Services. In addition to formal coursework at the University of Washington and seminars at the FHCRC, all trainees will participate in the design and conduct of cancer prevention research projects. The primary field site for this research will be the Cancer Prevention Research Program of the FHCRC. Each trainee will be precepted by a researcher at that site who may also serve as the University graduate advisor. An Oversight Committee composed of four program faculty will select trainees, monitor their progress and advise the Program Director.